left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Hard Rain -1/5: Milltown
:For the actual in-game milltown, see Ducatel. The Milltown is the first map of the Hard Rain campaign. The Survivors and Virgil realize that they do not have enough gas to make it to New Orleans. Virgil drops the Survivors off at a Burger Tank in the town of Ducatel, tasking them to retrieve some gas from the nearby gas station. However, once the Survivors get to the gas station, it has been depleted of all fuel and the only remaining gas is two miles away at another station. The Survivors must walk across yards and through homes, paying close attention to the landmarks while fighting the Infected. They walk past a playground, a garage sale and then eventually find a road that leads to a nearby safe room near the sugar mill. Campaign The Survivors start the campaign with Virgil dropping them off on a wooden pier by a Burger Tank. Before they enter the restaurant, they encounter a van with a second pistol and melee weapons nearby. When they enter the restaurant, there will be tier 1 weapons on the tables, a first aid cabinet (containing two first aid kits, always take them from the cabinet first as they will respawn at the finale unlike the ones on the counter), grenades, ammo, four more first aid kits on the counter, and a reminder to save some supplies for the return trip. They may also encounter some idle Common infected. When they exit, they see the gas station, but it is all out of gas and the nearest gas station is 2 miles away. To move on, the Survivors must go over a fence with a fallen plank on it. At times even at this early in point in the campaign, there can be a red car with an alarm on it so proceed with caution. On the other side is a backyard and some empty houses. Climb a ladder propped up against a trailer to move forward to the next street. Be warned that you might encounter a Tank or Witch at this very early point. (Note that the house nearby is a safe room on the way back and a glitch results in Bots reaching through the wall to snag Tier 2 weapons and health kits. Refer Notes section below.) The Survivors are free to look inside the various houses in hopes of finding grenades, melee weapons, pistols, etc. Across the street, the Survivors are prompted by one of the characters' dialog to go through a playground featuring piles of Infected bodies. (Once clear of the playground, an idea at this point is to enter the double story house next to the unit that is merely an empty shell, mount the stairs and exit to the roof overlooking the next street. This makes a great sniping and defensive position. Move over to the roof of the next house along via the trailer to keep off the ground and get more sniping opportunities.) When out of the playground in the next street, a sign tacked up on a house front points in the direction of a garage sale. Be careful because this area is a common spot for a Witch or a Tank to spawn. A treehouse on the left has a Hunting Rifle in plain sight, but climb up and check the small room at the rear for quality supplies like special ammo and laser sights. (A second and higher floor to the tree house makes a great sniping position.) At the garage sale, there will sometimes be Tier 2 Weapons and/or a Magnum and melee weapon, as well as a throwable weapon if you are lucky. Beware that the garage sale location is prime location for a Tank or Witch to spawn if one has not yet done so. Go through the garage sale either by the passing through the house or down the garden next to it and turn right down the third street on the other side. Here is the other place where a Tank or Witch will spawn. After dispatching or avoiding them, proceed down to the end of the street to the safe room, which is on top of the staircase on the side of a building. Check the houses, as you do not want to check the ones that are in water on the way back. A Witch might spawn on the street and wander around. If you faced a Witch earlier on, be prepared to fight another one if it spawns. Survival Mode ﻿ The Milltown's Burger Tank is the prime source. Take your time, and use the gas cans and propane tanks accordingly! On the top of the Burger Tank is a Sniper Rifle, Grenade Launcher, Pipe Bombs, Molotovs, Boomer Bile, and ammo upgrades. On the ground floor is similar to the campaigns verison, though it has more throwable items, a tatical shotgun, and some assault rifles. Health kits are also located in the top and bottom. There is only a frying pan as a melee weapon in here. (add more) With Bots, you would probably live for about 3 minutes unless you are very good. Notes * The Burger Tank has four first-aid kits, plus a medical station that will yield two additional medkits. A game instructor tip warns the Survivors to leave some supplies for the return trip, as they will eventually return to the Burger Tank during the finale. However, even if the Survivors take all the medkits in the safe area, there will still be two medkits in the first aid station when you return to this chapter. Which means it may be better to take the two medkits in the first-aid station only if you are playing on an easier difficulty. If you are playing on a harder difficulty, then take the two medkits inside the first-aid station and take 1 or 2 medkits depending on how many you think you need. However, it is quite rare for the Director to give players 3 or even 4 of them in the station. * A playground can be found in this level, but it is only littered with the corpses of Common Infected, leaving it up to question on what happened to the children of the town. However, according to the graffiti outside the gas station safe room on Mill Escape, most of the town has already been evacuated with their kids and dogs and are heading to New Orleans. This explains why there are no children or dog infected despite there being a playground in the campaign. * There is also a small treehouse next to the garage sale that carries a Hunting Rifle on its lower platform and good quality supplies in a small house to the rear. The treehouse has two levels, both of which are excellent for sniping and defence. The existence of a treehouse further suggests that there were families with small children living in the area before The Infection. * At the beginning of the level, there will be a house with two blocked doors. It later serves as a Safe Room on your way back, after the barricades have fallen off. There are weapons inside and Bots will sometimes reach through the wall and grab the weapons. **Players may also reach through and grab a weapon, though they can't do it by themselves. First they must go idle and then, if they're lucky, their Bot will grab a new weapon for them and possibly even Pills, Adrenaline, or even a Health Kit. The only Bot that will never grab another weapon from the ghost wall is Ellis, because he grabs a Hunting Rifle from the Burger Tank (Unless a Sniper Rifle spawns in there). However, even if a Sniper Rifle spawns, Ellis seems to keep his Hunting Rifle often. * The Survivors sometimes have a conversation at the beginning of the chapter regarding a 'gun bag' that Nick forgot to bring with him for the team. This is one of the only campaigns where it is explicitly stated why the Survivors do not have Tier 2 weapons from the last campaign. It is implied in other campaigns that the Survivors lost their equipment in a helicopter crash or something similar to that. * You can trap an AI Tank underneath the porch just before the playground. * A door in one of the houses isn't properly coded and has become tied to the door next to it. In other words, when one door opens, the other opens, as well as closing together. * In several houses, the windows are sealed with planks of wood. This might indicate that the people in Ducatel might have tried to fend off the Infected like in the TV shows that they might have watched, though the TVs are not in their houses. However, some of the wood on the windows are missing, indicating that the Infected might have broken in at those spots. * There are several rooms with an extra door leading outside. This might have been that they would have an extra escape route if the others were cut off, or something else. * In one of the houses near the ambulance, (where water can seep in later on), there can be tier 1/2 weapons and a melee weapon. If you search the rooms in the house, and go from the weapons, go straight, and open the door on the left and look down, a pistol is glitched beneath the drawers, under the floor. Category:Left 4 Dead 2 Category:Hard Rain Category:Chapters